An electronic component including an element body having a pair of end surfaces facing each other and four side surfaces connecting the pair of end surfaces and formed of a ceramic, and a first external electrode and a second external electrode respectively disposed on the side of the pair of end surfaces of the element body is known (for example, refer to PCT International Publication No WO 2016/084457).